NITW: The interlope
by TheWrIttenOnes
Summary: Last minute thought that just had to be done


**Chapter 1**

"Possum Springs." A older Auburn brown bear, who couldn't be older then 23 said spotting the dimly lit sign in the dark, the train cart he was on rattling loudly. Grinning widely he grabbed his worn out stained duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, spotting a upcoming patch of grass he took a deep breathe before jumping. Instinctively tucking himself in he rolled a good distance before coming to a gradual stop, rolling onto his hands and knees he gagged for a moment before spitting out a large wad of dirt.

"Gross." Looking around he found he was just outside of the small town and just down the road was a a large building that judging by the large bus that was pulling in could only be the bus stop. Grabbing his things he took off in a light jog hoping to find someone who could point him to a place to stay.

Coming to a stop in front of the orange brick building he reached for the handle only for it to swing open and a much smaller body collided with his. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Blinking the older male looked down at the obviously female figure, she was a short, scratch that, RIDICULOUSLY short feline barely reaching his lower chest the fading red of her hair contrasted rather well with the deep navy of her coat. Looking further he saw she was wearing a dark orange shirt with long red sleeves and a red slashed zero design along with dark brown jeans and a pair of dark green boots. Although the things he noticed immediately were the notches on her right ear and her big red eyes.

Mae Borowski examined the jerk, correction, BIG jerk who ran into her. He had bright blue eyes that were currently looking her over, short shaggy brown hair with the sides shaven short along with a moderate length beard with q few parts being braided and held by dark gray beads and judging by the duffle bag, his old closed brown leather jacket, worn jeans, and rough looking sneakers he had to be a traveler of somekind...or a hobo.

The male raised an eyebrow when the feline pulled out a red journal and began to scribble something furiously, before putting it away and turning her attention back to him. "So do you kn- You're not from around here are you?" Caught by suprise the older male stared dumbfounded "No, just came in from bright harbor!" He responded grinning widely and extending his hand expectedly "Names Nathan Lymian."

A moment passed as Mae stared down the now named bear, shaking his hand noting how he dwarfed hers "You're face is gonna stick like that, then you'll have to get surgery and get someone else's face sewed back on. Like a horror movie but WAY more gruesome."

A pregnant silence filled the air before Nathan exploded in a deep laugh that was carried on the wind, it wasn't the worst sound Mae had ever heard, tremblingly slightly Nathan wiped a tear from his eye "A simple greeting woulda done, but I like your style. So you got a name little red?" Mae was startled by the new nickname but hid it well "Mae, Mae Borowski."

"Borowski?" Rolling the word on his tongue Nathan nodded to himself "I like it, sounds tough." Now THAT threw her for a loop, she couldn't think of the last time someone other then her parents complimenting her.

"So why leave Bright Harbor for this dumpster town?" Nathan either didn't hear her or chose not to because he started digging into his coat pocket he pulled out a silver flask with the some unledgibe word crudely scratched onto the side before taking a quick swig and returning to the same pocket.

"So Mae, you know where I can find a hotel or maybe a resting spot I can stay?" The feline turned abruptly before taking off in a sprint "Follow me!" Shooken by the abrupt turn of events Nathan tried to catch up to her, not very hard considering their difference in height. "That doesn't answer the question?" He yelled smiling, this girl was all kinds of trouble this he knew...but what was life without a bit of chaos.

Slamming his head into the back of the cop car seat he let out a groan of annoyance as he rubbed his now red forehead, "Why would you lead us through a restricted park?" He said turning to his partner in "Crimes." She said before turning to 'Aunt mall cop' "And eff the police." A look of irritation of made it's way to his face before he turned to Officer Molly "I'm sorry bout that Officer Molly, I understand you're just doing your job." He caught the small smile on her face and the gratitude that flashed across her eyes from the rear view mirror "You could do well if you listened to your friend Mae." Molly said never taking her eyes off of the road.

Mae said nothing but if the quick jab to his ribs and her quite ouch were anything to go by she wasn't going to, not that he thought she should. Coming to a stop in front of a beige house with a brown roof and a large window that woulda had a great view, "This is your house?" Nathan asked in awe. Mae didn't expect this sort of enthusiasm over some mediocre house, especially coming from someone who had been to Bright Harbor. Before she could say anything Molly opened the door allowing Mae to exit.

Nathan waved to the younger girl getting a hesitant wave in return, before Molly took off again leaving only the two. "So..." he started unsure of what to do "Don't worry I'm not taking you jail." Ignoring the sign of relief from the occupant "There's a hotel in town that you can stay."

Possum spring was tiny he noted, the hotel was within a reasonable walking distance from Mae's home. Coming to a stop Molly let Nathan before giving him a firm handshake and heading off on her way. Looking up at the large building he looked to the skies smile on his face as he reached for a light blue star that stuck out even among it's brethren.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."


End file.
